Life Is A Highway
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: Life is a highway: you never know what's on the road ahead. And every once in awhile, someone will think about what they did and help out, no matter what. After all, just because you aren't friends, you may still be family, right?
1. Prologue

Life Is A Highway

_Okay, the third story in the series is starting now. Anyways, this takes place only a week after the end of the last one. So far, I have 52 total reviews for the first two stories put together- 31 for The Wreck, and 21 for The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future. Now, there are some pretty surprising things in this one, and I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy. But most of all, I just want you to have fun reading this._

Prologue

The radio at Flo's V8 café played country music as usual, but it was turned down low. The atmosphere of the normally happy town had turned kind of blue with the death of Chick Hicks. He had been killed by his own brother just a week before, and everyone missed him, especially his family. Even the travelers could tell that something was wrong. Misty sighed again. Wingo was talking to Danny, and Misty was just thinking. Flo drove up to her.

"You need anything Misty?" she asked.

"No thanks Flo. I'm fine," said Misty. Misty could see Flo was concerned.

"I'm worried 'bout ya, Misty. You ain't been yourself since last week," said Flo.

"I'm sorry Flo. It's just that I miss my dad so much," said Misty.

"I know Misty," said Flo, smiling sadly, "I think we all miss him.

LIAH

Thunder sighed to himself. Something didn't feel right. Yes, he'd voluntarily decided to help Tamburo, but after the death of Chick- which Thunder had caused- something just didn't feel right inside. Thunder really couldn't tell what was wrong. Maybe one day he could figure everything out.

LIAH

Even as Wingo was talking to Danny, he kept looking over at Misty. She had been depressed all week, and he'd tried to cheer her up. But, she'd barely even smiled once. He knew she really missed her dad, and well, Wingo missed Chick too. Everybody did. He felt someone nudge him, and he saw it was Jacen.

"What do you need, Jacen?" asked Wingo.

"I wanted to ask if mommy's okay," said Jacen.

"Yeah, Jacen. She's just really missing her dad right now, you know?" said Wingo.

"Oh. 'Cause she seems just really really sad," said Jacen.

LIAH

Misty looked around the café one more time. She kept expecting to see her dad drive up, or see him talking to one of his friends. But she never would again. She kept thinking of all those years she and her dad had spent together, talking and laughing, playing on the beach during the off season of racing, and practicing racing together. She'd never get to spend those times with her dad again. Because he just wasn't there anymore. Would this pain she was feeling inside ever go away?

_Now before you completely give up hope on this, and say it's boring, it gets better. This is the fourth or fifth re-writing of this, so you have to believe me. Now, if anyone can guess what is bothering Thunder, then they get a picture of Misty Silvia, the picture of her from The Wreck, through email address. First to guess it right will get that picture, so try to get it! Good luck! And I'm promising you- this will get much better as time goes on. So, have fun, and enjoy it. Remember, this is only the prologue, not the first chapter._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86 (What a relief that I'm still writing under this name. I used to change it almost every week.)_


	2. Memory

Chapter 1- Memory

_Okay, like I said, most chapter titles here will be only one word. But, that doesn't mean I took less time to make these chapters… it means I took more. Anyways, hope you enjoy this…_

From Darren's point of view, Thunder Hicks seemed distracted about something. The two had become pretty good friends. But, Thunder had been unusually quiet over the last few days- something very strange for the hyperactive Buick. So when Thunder came back into the room the two shared at the new hideout, Darren noticed it more.

"Thunder, what's wrong?" asked Darren. Thunder looked startled.

"What? Nothing's wrong," said Thunder.

"You've been acting strange since last week," said Darren.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" said Thunder, scowling.

"Okay, okay," said Darren. This was definitely not normal for Thunder…

LIAH

Misty sat up outside the Wheel Well, thinking of the times when her and her father had been together. Racing on the beach, watching movies late into the night, trying to make things and failing horribly, camping on the beach… it had all been so awesome. He'd loved racing and they'd raced on either the track near their house or on the beach. And since he'd been a total Star Wars fan, they'd mostly watched that. Now she missed him so much.

"Misty?" said a voice from behind her, startling her. She turned to see Wingo.

"Hey Wingo," said Misty.

"You okay Misty?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Misty.

"I know you really miss your dad," said Wingo.

"I do Wingo. I wish he were here to tell me everything's going to be okay," said Misty.

"Don't worry Misty. I really miss him too," said Wingo.

LIAH

Star looked at the pictures inside the house, seeing how much of the past they held. Back before she saw Chick wreck on TV, she thought things like this only happened in those action movies. This Tamburo guy was out to get her whole family. And somehow, he'd known where to strike first. Misty was really badly affected by all of this- she'd known Chick even longer than Star. And although Misty had once looked more like Star because of the same paint color, she was more like Chick- stubborn as heck. Star sighed as she looked at one picture that must have been taken years ago- it had Chick and Misty both smiling on a beach in California. How Star wished Chick could be here with her now.

LIAH

Thunder sighed again. He was thinking about Chick again. It hadn't seemed right to press that switch and make that bomb blow up.

_(Past)_

"_Here's a good suggestion for you Chick- stop living in the past. We're in the present now, heading for the uncertain future," said Thunder. He drove back fast and pressed the switch down on the bomb. Chick noticed._

"_NO!" he yelled._

"_It's too late now, Chick! As soon as I lift my tire, you've got ten seconds to get out. And with you being a washed up messed up racer, you probably won't make it. Goodbye, Chick. See you in another life," said Thunder, smirking. Then he drove out of the room, and ten seconds later, the bomb exploded._

_(Present)_

He kept remembering that. And what his brother had said before- 'No- I miss the days when me and you were more like brothers than enemies.' It had made Thunder really not want to do that, but he had anyway. He'd killed his own brother for no apparent reason. **'So this is what you do- you go and kill your own brother because you don't want him to be there anymore. You hurt your own family; you hurt yourself. Nice going.' **He thought. He wished he could go back and set things right.

_Okay, so, this is the first chapter. Anyone like it? Well, just so you know, this story is no longer the last one of this series- the series continues on with 3 more stories. This has 8 chapters like the last one, but there's lots of surprises, and new characters in this. Believe me, it can only get better._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	3. Stars

Chapter 2- Stars

_I was typing this yesterday, but then turned off my computer without saving- I'm so stupid sometimes. Anyways, yesterday The Tale of Ranger finally reached the part you guys have been waiting for… it gets better. Believe me. Unfortunately, Life Is A Highway66 has already guessed the exact reason for why Ranger left. But, oh well, on with the story._

Misty drove out of the house around midnight, after having a dream about her dad. She looked at the stars way above her, feeling the cool night air all around. The stars were so far away. It made her feel so small just looking at them. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. She turned all around, but saw no one. She looked back up at the stars again. Somehow, it felt like her dad was watching her. Now she wished she had gotten one last chance to say goodbye again.

LIAH

Wingo woke up to find he was the only one in the room. He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. He drove up to the window and looked out. He saw Misty outside, a ways from the house. He drove out of the house. As he got closer to her, he noticed she was looking at the stars.

"Misty?" he said, startling her. She looked at him.

"Wingo? What are you doing out here?" asked Misty.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Wingo.

"Sorry- I had a dream about my dad, and it brought back a lot of memories," said Misty.

"I'm just worried about you Misty," said Wingo.

"I know. I just miss my dad a lot," said Misty.

"I know Misty," said Wingo. The next morning, she was gone.

LIAH

Misty drove along Route 66 as fast as she could. She had to find them. They had taken her kids, and the other three kids, then her own uncle had killed her dad. It hurt her a lot to know she'd never see her dad again. She wanted life to go back to being safe. She wanted to go back to the little beach house in California. But, she never could. She and her dad had always been close. And now, he was gone. And now, she really just wished that none of this had ever happened.

LIAH

Star had already been recovering from losing Chick, but now on top of that, her daughter had left by herself to go get back at the bad guys. All this seemed like some movie that seems to take forever, and probably doesn't have a happy ending. Why had Misty gone after them? No one expected that out of Misty- but then, she had changed a lot in one week. Star couldn't understand why any of this was happening. Star headed off to the little dirt track in Radiator Springs. Chick had always loved it there.

LIAH

The little 1980's Buick Regal finally found the sign for where she wanted to be. The news of her brother's death had come last week, in the paper. And she'd traveled from Chicago to get here, on good old Route 66, of course. She wanted to meet his family. She herself had silver eyes, and was painted a dark midnight blue with silver flecks, like stars. Although her friends called her Midnight, her real name was Marianna. Marianna Hicks. As she drove through Ornament Valley, memories of her brother came back. Marianna was the oldest of them- four years older than Chick had been. And Chick was- had been- four years older than her youngest brother, Thunder. As she drove into Radiator Springs, she noticed a pink Mustang at a little dirt track, and drove over.

"Hi," she said, startling the Mustang.

"Hi, I'm Star Hicks," said the Mustang. So, this was Chick's wife. She'd heard a lot about Star in the letters Chick used to send.

"Hi. My name is Marianna Hicks. I'm Chick's sister," said Marianna.

_Yes, nice surprise appearance from Marianna Hicks, huh? Well, she doesn't really play that big of a part, but she does have one key appearance in a much later chapter. Believe me, her existence isn't completely useless. Anyways, as I am on intercession this week, I will probably type a chapter of this daily- so it might be finished before you know it. Or would you rather me update it not so often so it seems better?_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	4. Storms

Chapter 3- Storms

_Okay, I think I'm going to do the one chapter a day thing, so this one will be done by next week. I'm on chapter 3 and this has 8 chapters, plus the epilogue, so that's a total of 6 more days after this, and I can do that. Believe me, I still haven't finished Life Goes On, so there will probably be a gap between the time that this gets done and I start Life Goes On. But, on with the chapter!_

The sudden storm surprised Misty. At first, it had been a bright sunny day, and then the storm had suddenly come up on her. Unfortunately, she was still on the road, with not a town in sight. She sighed as the pouring rain pelted her. She hated the rain and storms. And now, it reminded her why. When she'd been about five, a tornado had gone right by her school. The loud noise and stormy weather had frightened her. When her dad had come though, he'd promised he'd take care of her through everything.

LIAH

Cherry found Danny where she'd normally least expect him- near the Cozy Cone Motel. The two were really good friends, and so were Terry and Danny.

"Danny?" she said quietly. The little Buick turned around. She could tell he'd been crying recently, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Cherry," said Danny.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah- I just miss my dad a lot," said Danny.

"I know. It's been hard on your whole family lately, hasn't it?" asked Cherry.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Don't worry, Danny. Everything will be okay," said Cherry.

"I hope so," said Danny.

LIAH

Suddenly, Misty saw a town. From the sign, she figured out that it was called Lagartijos Corren. She found a tiny gas station soon, glad for shelter from the storm. The town looked kind of empty.

LIAH

The 1994 Ford Ranger pick up truck noticed the Mustang first. Jessie Currington, a tan Ford truck with tan eyes, was part of the three car group who lived in this town. She owned the gas station. Then, a little red Chevy Prism named Digit Cartman drove up next to Jessie. He had hazel eyes, and owned the hotel in the town.

"We got a visitor, huh Jessie?" he said.

"Yeah. Looks like a racer, too," said Jessie.

"Yeah, she does. A little bit familiar," said Digit. Then the final car, a black Hyundai Santa Fe named Sienna with blue eyes drove up. She was the doctor of the town, and married to Digit.

"Well, you two gonna just talk about her, or let her sit out there?" asked Sienna. Same old Sienna.

"I'll go," said Jessie. She drove out of the shop near the Mustang.

"Hi," said Jessie. The Mustang looked at Jessie then.

"Hi," she said.

"So… you want to come inside? It's nicer than out here," said Jessie.

"Yeah," said the Mustang. The Mustang followed Jessie back inside.

LIAH

Digit looked at the Mustang as she followed Jessie into the gas station. It was stormy out there, and no one should be out in that kind of weather.

"Hi," he said.

"Welcome to our town," said Sienna, smiling.

"Hi," said the Mustang.

"So, where are you coming from?" asked Sienna. Digit smiled to himself. Sienna was always like that- wanting to know where people were from and who they were.

"Radiator Springs," said the Mustang. All three cars knew where that was.

"What's your name?" asked Digit.

"My name's Misty Silvia," she said. Digit was surprised. So she was a racer- in fact, a racer he'd seen in races on TV a lot.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Digit Cartman," said Digit.

"I'm Sienna Cartman," said Sienna.

"And I'm Jessie Currington," said Jessie.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Misty, smiling.

_Okay, the three cars of that town, Jessie, Sienna, and Digit, are based on the three cars we have at my house. And Lagartijos Corren is part of a sentence I once read in a book: cuando los lagartijos corren. Anyways, lagartijos corren means Lizards Run. I thought it'd be a cool name. The whole sentence together actually says 'when the lizards run.' If you ever read Tiger Eyes by Judy Blume, it'll make more sense there. Anyways, the characters are only in there for a little bit, but hey, they make a little bit of sense. Believe me, later on I might have more about them._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	5. The Road Ahead

Chapter 4- The Road Ahead

_So bored… that's why I'm updating again… believe me, this chapter is the last one before the good chapters. It's got another song in it, but I made it up. Believe me, you'll like the song- I hope. Anyways, on with the story!_

"Wow. Chick hardly ever talked about you," said Star.

"Well, he didn't really talk much about his daughter in the letters he used to send," said Marianna.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," said Star.

"Can we go into town?" asked Marianna.

"Yeah, sure," said Star. Marianna followed the Mustang. She wished she could have talked to or seen Chick one more time. The family had never been close- Thunder and Chick had fought a lot, and Marianna tried to keep them from fighting. They got into town, and Marianna saw a whole bunch of cars. But, no other Mustang. Where was Misty? Marianna really wanted to meet her.

LIAH

Misty was on the road again, and she was really missing her dad now. Digit, Sienna, and Jessie had been really nice, offering to let her stay at the motel. Misty had for one night, but then continued on. Misty wished her dad was here with her though. She looked at the stars, wishing that her dad was alive and here with her.

_They say you can't see the future_

_I say no way, you can if you try_

_I keep heading on, trying to escape_

_From family, friends, from life_

She kept driving, now more angry than sad. She had to get away. When she caught up with Thunder and them- maybe life would finally get back to normal.

_I'm finding the one who killed him_

_The one who hurt my family_

_The one who took away_

_The car who meant most to me_

_So I'm flying down good old Route 66_

_Angry, alone, hurt, tired_

_Not caring 'bout the rain and wind_

_I'm through caring 'bout me_

_They say life is a highway_

_You never know what's on the road ahead_

_They say that time passes fast_

_Well, this isn't the past_

_I'm heading forward down the _

_Road ahead_

_I don't care if I travel forever_

_I don't care if I never get home_

_This mission that I'm on is all for him_

_Because, believe me, I ain't never lettin' go_

_I don't want to give up_

_I know if I do, someone else will die_

_Mom said don't worry 'bout it_

_Well, hey, someone's gotta try_

_They say life is a highway_

_You never know what's on the road ahead_

_They say that time passes fast_

_Well, this isn't the past_

_I'm heading forward down the _

_Road ahead_

_I won't let the bad guy_

_Get away with this crime_

_Because now my hero's gone_

_And I ain't wastin' no more time_

_They say life is a highway_

_You never know what's on the road ahead_

_They say time passes fast_

_Well, this isn't the past_

_I'm heading forward down the _

_Road ahead_

_I'll keep traveling down the road_

_Looking toward the road ahead_

_They say life is a highway_

_I say death is cruel, but I agree_

_Because life is a highway_

_You never know what's on the road ahead_

_Life is a highway_

_You never know what's on the road ahead_

_I'll keep going on and on_

_I know dad isn't here_

_But still, dad's waiting on the road ahead_

_Waiting on the road ahead_

_On the road ahead_

_The road ahead_

LIAH

Thunder looked at the stars, remembering the nights he and Chick had spent looking at the stars. Why had he ever wanted to do this? He'd killed his own brother- and for what? Now it was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He just wondered why he was still here.

_Okay, the song is of course called The Road Ahead. Wrote it myself. Anyways, the next chapter has a song too, but it's more throughout the entire chapter than just at one time. You'll have to see that one when it comes though._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	6. The Uncertain Future

Chapter 5- The Uncertain Future

_Heading off without a lead_

_Feelings too strong he don't need_

_Pursuit of revenge and family_

_He won't let go, will she?_

Misty saw someplace right on the horizon. It looked weird. Besides, maybe it was somewhere she could look for Thunder and them. She had no idea where she was going; she'd heading off knowing who to look for, but not what.

_The past is dead for now_

_The present doesn't matter_

_It seems this road leads_

_To the uncertain future_

He could hear someone coming. He'd fallen asleep. He yawned. He was going to stay outside. Like there was any chance that it would be someone who he'd recognize.

_She doesn't know what to do_

_It's hurting her along the way_

_He's knowing what he did ain't right_

_It's hurting him inside_

_And carrying them along the road_

_To the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

She drove over the hill- and stopped short. She saw the moonlight was glinting off a silver 56. She'd found where they were.

_She'__s tryin' to find them_

_He just wants to get away_

_She's angry and she's lonely_

_He's losing all his hope_

He saw the Mustang at the top of the hill. She'd somehow managed to find them. That was weird. But, what would happen now?

_And it seems they are lookin'_

_Right on straight ahead_

_To the things that lie ahead_

_In the uncertain future_

Misty drove over to the Buick. She was so mad. This was the car who had killed her dad.

"Hello Thunder," she said in a voice that even scared her a little bit.

_She doesn't know what to do_

_It's hurting her along the way_

_He's knowing what he did ain't right_

_It's hurting him inside_

_And carrying them along the road_

_To the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

"What are you doing here?" asked Thunder.

"Getting back at you," she snarled. Thunder tried not to act scared- suddenly Misty was creeping the heck out of him.

_And now she's slowing down_

_He's changing up his mind_

_They're not the best of friends_

_But their still family_

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Thunder, now totally confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what you did, and you know what I'm talking about," said Misty, scowling. Now Thunder realized what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean to," he said.

_Time passes by so slowly_

_And all hope slips away_

_As they head along the road_

_To the uncertain future_

"Yeah, you did! Or my dad wouldn't be dead right now!" said Misty, half yelling.

"Yeah right! Tamburo probably would have killed him," said Thunder.

"Maybe you don't understand. I lost my dad, the car who meant the world to me, and his own brother killed him!" yelled Misty.

_She doesn't know what to do_

_It's hurting her along the way_

_He's knowing what he did ain't right_

_It's hurting him inside_

_And carrying them along the road_

_To the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

"Well, you weren't the only one who lost him. I did too!" said Thunder.

"Oh please, don't try to make me think you really miss him. I mean, you're the one who killed him!" said Misty, rolling her eyes.

"Don't say that. I really do miss him. You don't know how much it hurt me," said Thunder, quietly.

"He meant everything to me, and you killed him. You killed your own brother, and you say it hurts?" asked Misty in disbelief.

_So they head along together_

_Along the road, dark secrets all around_

_The past is haunting them_

_And along the road ahead_

_Lies the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

_Uncertain future_

"Yes, because it does hurt. You know why? Because I really didn't want to do that. I just wasn't thinking," said Thunder.

"Yeah right," said Misty, but she'd lost the sarcastic edge.

"No, it's true Misty. I wish he weren't dead. I'm so sorry," said Thunder, sadly. He realized now that what he'd been feeling before was guilt. He really did miss his brother.

_She doesn't know what to do_

_It's hurting her along the way_

_He's knowing what he did ain't right_

_It's hurting him inside_

_And carrying them along the road_

_To the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

"And how do I know that this is true?" asked Misty.

"Because, if it wasn't, you'd know. Believe me, I've told enough lies in my life that half the time, I don't know if I'm telling the truth or not. Misty, me and you may not be the best of friends, but we're still family. Please, just let me help you go against Tamburo," said Thunder. Misty thought for a minute.

"Okay, I guess so," she said.

"Okay," said Thunder.

_The answers lie ahead_

_On the road in front of them_

_The road leading on_

_To the uncertain future_

_The uncertain future_

_Uncertain future_

_This is what happens when a person gets majorly bored and doesn't know what to do besides watch Crossroads and type. So, here's chapter 5. I promise, no more chapters today, but this story will probably be completely posted by Friday now. Anyways, the song is of course called The Uncertain Future. There are two other songs that each fit one story for this series so far. The Uncertain Future was written specifically for this story, then there's The Present, written for The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future, and then there's The Past, which was of course written for The Wreck. I'll maybe put those songs in a separate chapter at the end of this, but I don't know…_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	7. Explosion

Chapter 6- Explosion

_Hehe, I've been watching 24 too much…if anyone knows what 24 is and you have been watching it this season, you'll know what I'm talking about. That's where I got the idea that Thunder can build bombs. Anyways, back with everything else. This will be the only chapter today, unless I go crazy and decide to put up chapter 7, too. Which, I probably won't. Anyways, on with the story!_

The Mustang and the Buick drove inside quietly, hoping not to be caught. Suddenly, the lights turned off, and they both stopped.

"Well well well, the little Mustang has returned," said a voice. They both recognized it as Tamburo's voice, made creepier by the darkness.

"Tamburo," said Misty, coldly.

"Yes. Nice to know you know who I am," said Tamburo.

"Will you shut up?" said Misty, scowling.

"Misty, it's different this time. You don't have your dad to protect you. And you're outnumbered," said Tamburo.

"Oh yeah Tamburo? She's got me," said Thunder.

"Thunder? You're helping her after killing her father?" asked Tamburo, obviously surprised.

"Yeah- because you know what? I don't want to help you anymore. You're trying to get revenge on an innocent 26 year old girl with two kids just for being a better racer. That's crazy!" said Thunder. The lights turned back on.

"There's so much more I've never told you Thunder. So much more you'll never know, because you'll be dead," said Tamburo, scowling.

"It's you who'll be dead Tamburo," said Misty, with more confidence than she felt.

"Yeah right," he said. Then he rammed her into the wall. Hard.

LIAH

Thunder watched as the Ferrari rammed Misty into the wall. He growled, then pushed the Ferrari away from the girl.

"You stay away from my niece," said Thunder, angrily.

"What, you trying to protect her?" said Tamburo.

"Yeah, because she's my family," said Thunder. Tamburo growled, and tried to attack Thunder, but was hit by a wildly colored Nissan Silvia with a huge spoiler.

"Hey, Tamburo, you stay away from my wife," he said. Tamburo was shocked to see the Nissan, and so was Thunder. The Nissan backed up next to Thunder.

"Why'd you come?" whispered Thunder.

"I honestly have no idea. I just suddenly felt like Misty couldn't handle this. Let's talk when it's safer, though," whispered the Nissan.

"Well, we have another racer here, huh? Misty's little husband," said Tamburo, smirking.

"Yeah, and you ain't gonna hurt her again, you jerk," said the Nissan. Tamburo frowned.

"You'll regret even coming here," said Tamburo.

"You'll regret ever living, Tamburo," said Thunder. He rammed the Ferrari, then pressed his tire down on a bomb that none of the other cars had seen.

"What?!?" yelled Tamburo, shocked.

"Yeah, another bomb. I lift my tire, you got ten seconds to get out. And Tamburo, looks like you might not make it," said Thunder, smiling slyly. When Thunder had rammed him, two of Tamburo's tires had blown. He lifted his tire then helped the Nissan push Misty to safety as fast as they could. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded. The three were finally safe, along with everyone else.

LIAH

Wingo just looked at the building they'd just come out of. This reminded him of the day Chick had died. It was the same situation- a bomb in a building, and a car who was injured in a way that made it impossible to get out in time.

"You okay?" asked the Buick, who Wingo had learned from Misty was named Thunder.

"Yeah, are you?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah," said Thunder. Wingo looked at Misty; one of her sides was all scratched up, obviously from hitting the wall.

"By the way, the name's Wingo Silvia," said Wingo.

"Thunder Hicks," said Thunder, "Is Misty okay?"

"Looks like she is; just knocked out," said Wingo. Wingo looked at the Buick; he hadn't looked away from the building since they drove out.

"What is it?" asked Wingo.

"Darren and Trip are still in there," said Thunder, "I was actually kind of hoping Darren would be okay, especially since… well, never mind."

"Oh," said Wingo. He didn't know what Thunder meant, but he figured that if Thunder had said never mind, then it was probably something not too dreadfully important, unless it was. But, still, right now, Wingo just wanted to get Misty back home.

"Come on, we ought to get to your town," said Thunder.

"Okay," said Wingo.

_You'll learn what Thunder meant when he said he'd hoped Darren would be okay. It's in the next story, and in fact, it's part of the main story idea. There's two main story ideas in the next story, and believe me, they'll both fit together. Anyways, there are two more chapters to this, plus the epilogue- I think I'll put up chapter 7 today, but later on. Anyways, I can't believe that this is almost over… sheesh… I have too much time on my hands…_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	8. Returning Home

Chapter 7- Returning Home

_Ah, yes, chapter 7- otherwise known as the next-to-last chapter… Anyways, this chapter is truly the next to last chapter- who knows? I may just finish this story today! By the way, all these updates are the product of super boredom from sitting at home all week for vacation. Anyways, next week it'll be back to the old 'when will you update again?' question. The answer is- you ask, I don't update. Naw, I'm kidding. Anyways, I probably will finish this today… On with the story!_

Star was at the edge of Radiator Springs. Wingo had left about a day and a half ago. Star was waiting for Wingo and Misty to come back.

"Star?" said a voice, startling her. She turned to see Marianna.

"Hey Marianna," said Star.

"You okay?" asked Marianna.

"Yeah- just hoping Misty and Wingo get home soon, and hope they're okay," said Star. They both looked off down Route 66.

LIAH

Danny sat with Cherry, Terry, Jaina, and Jacen up at the Wheel Well. It was a nice day, and they all loved it up here.

"You think mom and dad are okay?" asked Jacen.

"Yeah Jacen. Danny, don't you agree?" asked Cherry.

"Yeah. Misty is tough, and so is Wingo," said Danny.

"Okay," said Jacen. Danny just looked off into the distance. Right now, he really missed his dad.

"Hey, let's get back to town you guys," said Terry.

"Okay," said all the other kids.

LIAH

"You okay Misty?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah Wingo," said Misty. Wingo could see that she was indeed okay- on the outside. He couldn't tell how she was doing on the inside, meaning her feelings. Thunder had been pretty quiet the whole trip back. Thunder looked really depressed, and sad, and Wingo realized that Thunder really missed Chick, too.

"Hey, Thunder, are you okay?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah- just kind of thinking," said Thunder.

"About what?" asked Misty.

"Mainly Chick," said Thunder. Misty fell silent. Wingo knew that they all missed him, but it hadn't hurt anybody as much as it had Misty. He wished that Chick had been able to stay alive for just a little bit more time.

LIAH

Star suddenly thought she could see three blurs way out on the horizon. Either they were just normal travelers, or it was Misty, Wingo, and someone else. From Marianna suddenly becoming quiet, Star knew she saw them too.

"You think it's them Star?" asked Marianna.

"Only one way to find out," said Star. They both sped out towards the three blurs. When they finally got there, they knew just who it was. Misty was leaning on Wingo a little, and Thunder Hicks was there too.

"Thunder, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Marianna.

"Yeah," said Thunder. The two drove off.

"I'm glad to see you two are okay," said Star.

"Misty's a little scratched up, but otherwise, we're both fine," said Wingo.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"Tamburo pushed me into a wall really hard," said Misty.

"You alright?" asked Star, concerned.

"Like Wingo said, I'm a little scratched up, but I'm fine otherwise mom," said Misty, smiling.

"Okay Misty," said Star.

"Who was that mom?" asked Misty.

"Oh, her? That's Marianna, your dad's older sister," said Star.

"Oh," said Misty.

LIAH

"Why would you kill your own brother?" asked Marianna, scowling. The 42-year-old Buick Regal scuffed his tire in the dirt, just like a little kid. He'd always been like that, for some reason.

"Marianna, do you have to start on that?" asked Thunder.

"Thunder, he was family. Star was his wife, and she's really missing him bad," said Marianna. Marianna herself was 50 years old, 8 years older than Thunder.

"I know. I wish I hadn't done that," said Thunder.

"Well, you can't take it back," said Marianna.

"I know, I know. Marianna, he's dead because of me. And now someone else is too- the bad guys are finally gone," said Thunder.

"Thunder, just apologize to Star for me, okay?" said Marianna.

"Okay," said Thunder.

LIAH

Star had already sent Misty and Wingo to go find the kids, and she noticed Marianna and Thunder driving up.

"What is it now?" asked Star.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about killing Chick," said Thunder.

"Okay, apology accepted Thunder," said Star, half smiling. For some reason, she already liked the young Buick Regal. He was much different from his brother.

_Okay, my choice- either finish this today, or finish it tomorrow… what do you think? Grr… I hate making choices. Anyways, there isn't much left, so you guys decide if you want the rest of it now. Anyways, I will be updating My Heart Will Go On sometime soon- the sooner I finish this, the sooner the update will come. Now, about the sequel to this- Life Goes On is not finished yet, and probably won't be for awhile. I've been pretty good at writing the sequel to one story and finishing it before I finish posting a story, but I've had a hard time with Life Goes On. So, I'll have more time to spend updating The Tale of Ranger and My Heart Will Go On._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	9. Reunited

Chapter 8- Reunited

_Okay, that's it- I can't stand it anymore! I must update, and finish this story! I think I did the same thing with the last chapters of The Wreck… oh well. This is the last chapter, then there's the epilogue. Then, like I've been saying, you'll have to wait awhile for Life Goes On to appear. Believe me though, the wait will be worth it once I finish the story._

Danny sighed. For some reason, they hadn't moved when Terry had suggested they go back. Suddenly, he heard someone behind them. All the kids turned around to see Misty and Wingo.

"Mommy!" said both Jaina and Jacen, rushing over to Misty.

"Well, now we know who they like better," said Wingo, laughing.

"Hey Misty," said Danny.

"Hey Danny. Hey Cherry and Terry," said Misty.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Jaina. That's when Danny noticed the scratches on Misty's side.

"Yes, I'm fine Jaina," said Misty, smiling.

"Hey, doesn't anybody love me?" asked Wingo, fake pouting.

"Yeah!" said Jacen, rushing to Wingo.

"Hey Jacen," said Wingo. Cherry and Terry headed back to town.

"So, what happened?" asked Danny.

"We'll tell you later Danny," said Misty.

"Okay," said Danny.

LIAH

Star, Thunder, and Marianna drove along back to town. She was amazed that Chick's older sister was 4 years older, and Thunder was 4 years younger. Neither of them even looked a bit like Chick. She wished that Chick was here though- she really missed him. But, life went on. And it would keep moving ahead- from the past, to the present, into the uncertain future.

_And that's it! Except for the epilogue, this baby's over! Oh yeah! Crappy ending, I know, but hey, I've never been too good at endings. Crud, even the epilogue's longer than this! Grrr… my stupid mind can't come up with anything better. Oh well, epilogue will be out today!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Here it is- the epilogue. I guess, for some people, it's kind of a bummer that for right now, this series is coming to a stop until I get the next story on, but for me, it's kind of a relief. This series has been the most I've ever done- in fact, The Wreck was my first truly completed story ever to reach And it got me the most reviews ever, also. But, I get a break from it now as I continue writing Life Goes On in my notebook. But don't worry, I'll still be around. There's still other stories to update!_

Seems that our troubles are over- for now. But, all that happening in just under two weeks? Quite stressful. But, a few other things have happened that I'll tell you about before I tell my story.

With the help of Thunder, Sarge soon found Ranger- and found out why she left. Let's just say it surprised everybody. What surprised everybody even more is when Sarge proposed to her- and she accepted. I must say- the day they got married was the day Sarge was happier than I'd ever seen him.

A month after all the excitement of everything in that week and a half, a pretty 1963 VW Bug came into town. She said her name was Liberty. Fillmore was surprised to see her- we were surprised to find out Liberty was his daughter. Would you believe she's only 33? She says her mother died years ago. When Fillmore heard that, he was pretty sad- but glad to finally meet his daughter.

And after awhile, three girl tuner cars rolled into town. Speed, Soundtrack, and Sniffles; at least, those were their nicknames. Well, the three remaining DRH fell hood-over-wheels for them. Snot Rod and Sniffles just got married, and DJ and Soundtrack are engaged. As for Boost and Speed? They're married with kids on the way.

Thunder, though, seemed sad for awhile- and nobody knew why. Then a beautiful silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GT with purple eyes came to town. Turns out, they'd been split from each other for years. They'd been engaged when a tragic earthquake split them apart. The more surprising thing to learn about her is that she was once a movie star. Her name is Storm Hayes. Right now, they're glad to finally be back together- and they're getting married soon.

As for me and Wingo, life has really changed. Not two weeks after the death of my dad, we found out I was one and a half months pregnant with our third child. That surprised both me and Wingo. The day he was born though, the doctors told us that he may never be able to race. We both figure it's because of the events of that week and a half. His name is Anakin Chick Hicks Silvia, and he looks just like Wingo, except for his green eyes.

Otherwise, our family really hasn't changed much. I still miss dad a lot, but that's to be expected. Now that Tamburo's gone, I really don't have to worry about our family being harmed by him again. Sure, taking care of another baby with two arguing five-year-olds around isn't easy, but I've got Wingo who can always help. Besides, life is a highway; you never know what's on the road ahead.

_And there it is- the end of Life Is A Highway. I just had to use that last line in this story- because it's pretty much my motto in life. There's a few other versions, but this one fits the story best. As you probably can tell, this epilogue is told from Misty's point of view. I can't tell you why Ranger left because I'm not done with The Tale of Ranger yet. Sorry… oh well, you liked it anyways, right? Life Goes On will be coming as soon as I'm done writing it! Oh, and hope you enjoy this!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


End file.
